Funny Bleach Episode 3
by RukiaLady94
Summary: Crazy stuff happen at the Hotspring lol


Funny Bleach Episode 3: The Hot Spring

[It`s a hot summer day. Everyone doing what they usually do everyday. But today is just as weird as any. You`ll see, believe me]

[Rangiku lays on the couch, reading Yaoi magazines]

Rangiku: OOoooooooh. (drools) So smexy!

[Yoruichi walks by in her catform]

Yoruichi: What are you reading?

Rangiku: Yaoi. What else would I be reading.

Yoruichi: Good point `cause you never read. Have fun. I`ma go lie down. Later.

Rangiku: Yeah. (sees Hitsugaya walking by and checks him out) Hello there, sexy.

[Hitsugaya sees her and runs]

Rangiku: Awww don`t be like that. You know you like it. (gigles and then chases him) Coming my darling.

Hitsugaya: Oh crap! Help! Some crazy weirdo is chasing me!

[Meanwhile]

[Rukia sees Renji working out]

Rukia: Ooh. (drools) He`s too sexy for his shirt. Oh wait, he`s not wearing one. (laughs)

[At Hot Spring]

[Neliel takes off her clothes and gets in the hot spring] Ahh. So relaxing. Haa...

Grimmjow: Hi Nel. I didn`t expect to see you here.

[Grimmjow takes off his shirt and gets in the water]

Grimmjow: How are ya.

Neliel: Great. (stares at his body) Wow, you work out?

Grimmjow: Uh, yeah. Everyday.

Neliel: You look so hot. It turns me on. Oh my god, did I just say that out loud? It just kinda came out. Woopsy. (laughs)

Grimmjow: Oh really? Haha. Women can`t resist my hotness, Nel. So...we`re here all alone..no one else around...You thinking what I`m thinking? (puts his arms around her shoulder)

Neliel: I sure am. You wanna...buy a dirty movie?

Grimmjow: Yeah, that outta set the mood.

Neliel: I was kidding. Let`s do it.

Grimmjow: But can`t we watch a dirty movie first?

Neliel: Sure, if you want to.

Grimmjow: Nah. Let`s just do this and get it over with.

[Neliel unwraps a red lolipop and sucks it]

[Grimmjow watches her lips as they keep on licking and sucking the lolipop]

Grimmjow: Now you`re turning me on Nel. You sexy thing.

Neliel: I know. (laughs)

[Grimmjow puts his finger in her mouth and then licks the lolipop]

[Rangiku is running after Hitsugaya almost near the Hot Spring and finally catches him and falls on top of him]

Rangiku: I`ve got you now, sexy.

Hitsugaya: Oh mommy. (closes one eye)

[Rangiku pins his hands on the ground and almost kisses him but hears Neliel laughing]

Hitsugaya: (sighs) That was close. Hey isn`t that Neliel and Grimmjow sucking eachothers lolipops?

Rangiku: (cheers) Go Nel! Let`s go watch.

Hitsugaya: Are you crazy? No way.

Rangiku: Oh let`s just watch and see how this goes. Or I`ll chase you again. (smiles)

Hitsugaya: No, please don`t. Okay I`ll stay and watch.

[They both watch carefully]

[Both Neliel and Grimmjow are licking eachothers finger]

[Grimmjow goes under the water]

Neliel: You`re tickleling me. (laughs) No, not the spot I was looking for. Low...lower.. oh yes that`s the spot. Oh yes. You naughty boy!

Hitsugaya: This is making me feel weird. Let`s go. (turns around and sees Rangiku licking her lips)

Rangiku: You are so right. (she quickly grabs him and kisses him)

[Hitsugaya blushes and kisses her back]

[Rangiku sits on top of him and puts her hand in his shirt and unbuttons it]

[They both start kissing]

Rukia: What the- Neliel is having you-know-what with Grimmjow under the water and Rangiku and Hitsugaya are almost doing the same thing, but under a boulder. This hot spring makes poeple go wild, Renji.

Renji: ...You wanna do it too?

Rukia: Right now?

Renji: Yeah, I mean...or we`ll watch untill we get horny. Like Rangiku and Hitsugaya did.

Rukia: Haha. You are so funny and crazy sometimes, you know that? Besides, I`m not in the mood. (laughs)

Renji: You sure there`s nothing I can do to change your mind?

Rukia: Well...there is one thing...

Renji: (gets excited) Anything-I`ll do anything!

[Renji comes back dressed as a fireman and sweatty)

[Rukia`s dressed as a nurse]

Rukia: Now let me get you temperature. (gigles)

Renji: No no no. As a firemen I`m obligated to put out the fire. And that is you, sexy. Come here.

[The next morning]

Uryu: (watching Yuri) Ooooooh. So awesome. (puts hand in pants and rubs)

[Rangiku wakes up happy `cause she finally got fucked by Hitsugaya...or fucked Hitsugaya...]

Rangiku: Hey handsome.

Hitsugaya: (wakes up) So it wasn`t a dream. (smiles)

Some say the Hot Spring is the place where the unspeakable things happen. And I am one of those 'some'. Watch.

[Orihime steps in Hot Spring with Halibel. But suddenly they feel like doing something. You know what`s gonna happen next]

The End 


End file.
